


[ART] Long hair Nicky and Joe

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: If you think I am gonna leave old-time-long-hair Nicky out, you clearly don’t know me well.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 186





	1. Nicky | Nicolo di Genova

So, who wanna see long hair Joe?

Leave me a comment let me know~


	2. Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is our Joe！

Ok, for me, this is a different way to draw, or say to start,

but I really enjoyed it,hope you like it!

your comments are always, always greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so obsessed with Nicky and Joe from The Old Guard, I think this is gonna be my doom.( And I'll be honored.)


End file.
